Twisting the Stars
by Firefly Solace
Summary: It's a story where you choose the outcome. Genre, rating, actions... everything. It's all up to you!
1. Chapter 1 – Mirror, Mirror

Twisting the Stars  
  
By: Firefly  
  
Chapter 1 – Mirror, Mirror  
  
- - - - -  
  
AN: Ok peeps, this is a new type of story, for it's an interactive one. YOU are the one who chooses the fate of the characters within! At the end of each chapter I'll list off choices that could happen. You get to choose which will happen in the story through reviews and, if along the way you want to add something not in the list and I'm intrigued by it – I'll add it! Will Gordo end up with Lizzy? Will they fall astray to others? It's all up to you, the readers! New characters added to spice things up as well! Enjoy and review!  
  
- - - - -  
  
"So your cousin's going to live you for like what.. a year or two?" Miranda's voice inquired through the telephone.  
  
Lizzy rolled her eyes, though no one was there to see it. Like usual, she was having a three way conversation on the phone with her two best friends Miranda and Gordo when she had just informed them of the new development in her life. Apparently her cousin Lain, who she hadn't seen since she was a baby, was being dumped on her family until well.. "I'm not sure," Lizzy said with a sigh, "but I hope it's not for TOO long! I mean, I have to share my room!"  
  
"Harsh," Gordo's voice could also be heard through the end. "But you never know, she could be cool."  
  
"I don't know that!" Lizzy almost hollered. "I mean, what if she's a geek? Or worse.. what if she's a Kate?" The three of them shared a silent shudder on that one. "What if I have to live with her forever, or if she takes over my life and-"  
  
"I think you may be overreacting," Gordo said.  
  
"Well I'll find out soon enough," Lizzy let out a small sigh. "She'll be here any minute."  
  
"Lizzy, Matt! Come on, Lain's here!" Jo's voice rang as if on cue to Lizzy's statement, causing the young girl to let out an exasperated sigh. "Guess I better go.."  
  
"Call me later!" Miranda called. "Tomorrow's the first day of school, and you HAVE to help me with something to wear!"  
  
"I know I know, I will." Lizzy promised. "See you guys later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Setting the phone aside, Lizzy began to rush down the stairs, both dread and excitement mixed within her. After all, what if Gordo was right? What if she was just overreacting? And yet..  
  
Before the doorbell rang Jo had swung the door open.. and all of their eyes went as wide as saucers. The girl standing right before them all, the one known as Lain, looked exactly like Lizzy. For a while all they could do was stare, Lain herself looking right at Lizzy as if she were some alien clone who had stolen her body. As much as she looked like Lizzy however, her attire was definitely not that of anything Lizzy would wear.. at least, not out of the house anyway. Clad in nothing more than tennis shoes, jean shorts and a long red shirt, her hair tied back with a red bandana on her head, she seemed almost.. tomboyish.  
  
"Well at least I know I'm at the right place, I guess." Lain finally spoke up, causing the alarm to rise as the family realized that not only did she look like Lizzy, but she sounded just like her as well! Save for the bit of edge she put to her words, almost like a laid-back slang.  
  
"Lain.. oh my God! Come in!" Jo was the first to grab her voice, and immediately ushered the young girl inside their home. "You look just like Lizzy!"  
  
And that's when a scream was heard.. a scream of terror that rang through the walls like that of a man who has seen his end.. well, more like a little boy. Everyone turned to Matt who had just entered the room, their moods lighting a bit by his terrified look. "NOT ANOTHER LIZZY!!!!"  
  
Lain smirked. "You must be Matt. And the name's not Lizzy, it's Lain."  
  
"It's amazing!" Sam stated, still blinking in surprise. "I've heard of identical cousins before but.."  
  
"Wow.." Lizzy finished the sentence.  
  
Lain turned now, facing her twin. "Bizarre, huh?"  
  
'Well,' Lizzy thought, 'I definitely wasn't expecting that..'  
  
"Lizzy, why don't you go show Lain up to your room. I hope you don't mind sharing a room."  
  
Lizzy's jaw dropped, her mind screaming, 'I MIND! I MIND! Hello, anyone there? I MIND!!!!'  
  
"It's all right," Lain assured. "I'm used to sharing a room. I don't have any siblings but my friends are practically family."  
  
Lizzy rolled her eyes, and turned to go up the stairs, trying to ignore the fact that Lain was right behind her, bags in toll just as she entered, around her shoulders. She didn't say a word as she followed her cousin, though when they entered Lizzy's room her face did twist a bit in.. was it disgust? Lizzy felt her nightmare already coming true..  
  
They had already moved another bed into the room, taking Lizzy's things and moving it to one side, the other stood almost empty. Besides sharing space and privacy, Lizzy also found herself having to scrunch up everything in her closet, 'half and half.' And if it wasn't bad enough, that look!..  
  
However, Lain didn't say a thing against it, and instead tossed her bags on the bed, zipping them open. She didn't have a whole lot of stuff, Lizzy noted, and the first thing she went to put up were her clothes.. which were most definitely nothing like Lizzy's, as she had suspected with her first appearance.  
  
She watched for a moment as Lain began putting her clothes away in the closet, no skirts or even dresses, hardly any color to them all, before she finally spoke up. "Would you like some help?"  
  
"Uh.. sure, if you don't mind."  
  
'Well,' Lizzy thought, 'at least she's not as mean as Kate.  
  
"Just rummage through that bag, it's got all my clothes in there. Doesn't matter to me where they go, though I don't have a lot so most of the closet space is yours. I'm gonna go set up my computer."  
  
Lizzy looked to the bag. Indeed, she did not have a lot of clothes, nowhere near the amount Lizzy had. Four pairs of jeans, some shirts.. however, she didn't say anything about it, merely doing as she simply asked. "You have a computer?"  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda big really. Had to take it apart into practically a hundred pieces, heh." Lain approached the desk by her bed, then wandered to the shelves. "I guess I could hang a lot of this stuff up.." She grinned. "Well, best get started." Turning to Lizzy she inquired, "Mind if I add some tunes while I work?"  
  
"Some tunes?" Lizzy seemed confused for a moment, definitely not used to her sort of talk, but then her face lit up. "Oh, you mean music?"  
  
"Yeah," Lain stated. "Mind if I use your stereo?"  
  
"Um sure, I.. guess." Lizzy stated nervously. "Um, what kind of music do you listen to?"  
  
"Well I'll compromise," Lain opened another bag, beginning to rummage through that. "Let me guess, you're the kind of person into the Backstreet Boys, Brittany Spears, and all that?"  
  
"Yeah," said Lizzy. "Aren't you?"  
  
"They're all right," Lain went to say, grabbing out a few CD's, "but I'm more into the hard stuff. Though as I said, I think I may be able to compromise." She smiled, going to Lizzy's CD player and popping it in. Before Lizzy could say anything else she already hit the play button, and a nice song filled the room. Mixed with some dark, yet hollow lyrics, and filled with the silent piano melody it seemed a nice mixture indeed.  
  
Grinning, Lain went back to her disassembled computer, beginning to drag out the parts and set them on the desk, her ears closed off to the racket she made, the only sound streaming into her ears being that of the song in the background.  
  
"What is that song anyway?" Lizzy inquired, her curiosity piqued as she finished setting her clothes in the closet, not even hesitating to move her cramped clothes down more with the extra room. "It's nice."  
  
"It's called Smoke," Lain tried to explain while a bit of wire dangled from her mouth, her hands at the current time occupied. "by Natalie Imbruglia."  
  
"Natalie Imber.."  
  
"Imbruglia," Lain corrected, now taking the wire from her mouth. "Not many people have heard of her, that's ok."  
  
"Is there anything else I can help you put away?" Lizzy offered, trying to be nice despite the fact that Lain was technically invading her room.  
  
"Not unless you know swords," Lain muttered, replacing the wire back in her mouth.  
  
Lizzy's eyes widened. "What-swords? You're joking, right?"  
  
Lain leaned close to her bed, her hand reaching out to grab at the final bag. Zipping it open, she brought out the hilt of what was indeed.. a sword. "It's a Japanese style katana, I had that one especially made."  
  
Lizzy's eyes widened, as if they could get any wider. "Y-you actually have swords! Do you.. collect them or something?"  
  
"Not really collect as much as train with them," Lain went to say, leaning her body over the other side of the desk, tipping part of the computer as well. "My best friend is a great swordsman, and I got him to take me in as his student. Took a lot of persuading, but he finally agreed." She grinned at that last part, tipping the computer back up as it should be. "Well it actually fits, what do you know… heh, almost snugly, but that's all right.. I can deal with that."  
  
Lizzy looked to her oddly, not really getting what she was saying. However, she failed to question it, afraid to sound like an idiot.. yeah, that was how she wanted first impressions to be..  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Snapping out of her daze, Lizzy picked up her cell, glancing once over at Lain who just gave her a quick grin then continued with her work. Snapping it on, she turned around, propped in her usual phone stance and said in a quaint tone, "Hello."  
  
"Hi Lizzy!" It was Miranda.  
  
"Oh hey Miranda, called for tips about your outfit?"  
  
"And to check up on your cousin." Gordo's voice.  
  
Lizzy turned a bit to Lain. She was busy with her own work, her back to her as if whatever she said was dead to her. Smiling a bit, she turned her back and stated in the phone, "I think.. it turned out pretty well."  
  
"No Kate Sanders then, huh?" Gordo inquired.  
  
Lizzy grinned. "Far from it."  
  
An hour passed and neither had left the room, Lain occupied with the project of setting up her part of the room both technological and decorative, and Lizzy on the phone with Miranda swapping outfit fashions and hair designs, Gordo leaving the conversation early because of it. Their lives were put on hold as Jo happened by the door, peeking in since it was at the time open.  
  
"Hey guys, dinner's ready." Her voice caused them to snap from their business and turn to her, as if the whole world suddenly went dead.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Lizzy spent the dinner chatting excitedly about the first day of school, as well as her and Miranda's plans for dress. Lain didn't seem to mind the talk, perhaps that she wasn't much of a conversationalist herself, Lizzy mused.. or that her talk wasn't much into her interests. At any rate, all the family, save for a disgruntled Matt, didn't seem to mind one bit the usual chatter.  
  
After dinner Lain returned to her project, and Lizzy went to being busy with her homework. The night drew on in almost serene silence, and by 10: 30 they were both crawling into bed.  
  
"Are you excited?" Lizzy asked out of nowhere. The silence was nice, but she did enjoy talking to good people, even if it were late at night.  
  
"Come again?" Lain sunk down into her bed covers dedicated to a night wolf, her pillows and bedspread matching it well.  
  
"About tomorrow," Lizzy reiterated. "You know, your first day at a new school and all."  
  
Lain shrugged. "It's nothing too big. I'm used to moving around a lot, so a new school to me really isn't that new at all."  
  
"Oh.." Striking conversations with her cousin was definitely hard, she noted.  
  
Lain smiled. "But you make it sound fun the way you talk and all. And this is the first time I entered a new school at the beginning of the year, so I guess it's something to look forward to." Reaching her hand to the wolf lamp by her bedside, she turned it off. "Night."  
  
"Good night.."  
  
- - - - -  
  
The next morning, Lizzy woke to the sound of her mother hollering. Groaning, she rolled over in bed, blinking away her sleep as her eyes fell on Lain's bed.. it was empty. Yawning and stretching, she began to slowly get out of bed, wishing no more than for just a few more minutes.. when suddenly her brain registered what day it was. The first day of school!  
  
Quickly jumping to her feet now, Lizzy was about to rush to her closet when suddenly a noise brought her from her excitement. It almost sounded like.. Curiosity getting the better of her, the small blonde peered out of her window to which the sound was registering.. and her eyes went wide with shock.  
  
It seemed as though Lain was teaching Matt some karate moves.. or at least that's what she thought anyway. Her moves were so fluid, so well-put together.. they almost looked like..  
  
Her eyes widened even more. If she tried out for the cheerleaders, she would definitely make a spot. Her style was so accurate, so well put-together.. Lizzy seemed thoughtful for a moment. She could make cheerleaders but.. what if she didn't want to? What if.. an idea began to cross Lizzy's mind. What if she could make LIZZY get the spot?  
  
She gripped her own hands, nervousness washing over her. They were almost exact doubles.. right? If she could convince her to try out for cheerleading as her.. maybe, just maybe it could work! She could be popular, looked up to! All she would need to do was play sick, or go to school disguised as someone else. It could work, she thought with delight. It COULD work!!  
  
- - - - -  
  
AN: All right people, so here's your chance to vote! What should Lizzy do? Should she convince Lain to try out for cheerleading for her, or should she skip the whole thing? The first vote in the story – and believe me, this is definitely nothing minor. Could determine the setting of the entire story as we know it ^_~ So pick carefully! And if you have any other suggestions as well, feel free to submit! If I like it, I'll use it! So..  
  
Does Lizzy go through with the plan?  
  
Or does she can it?  
  
It's up to you.. VOTE NOW!!!  
  
- - - - - 


	2. Chapter 2 – Ice Cold Eyes

Twisting the Stars  
  
By: Firefly  
  
Chapter 2 – Ice Cold Eyes  
  
- - - - -  
  
AN: Ok peeps, here's the thing. I know I had this story up before.. Fanfiction.net is just evil. For some reason, they took it down because it had the word "interactive" in the description. Don't really know why it got taken down for that, but.. whatever. They FINALLY let me upload it again, I just changed the description.  
  
Anyway, thanks for your reviews, peeps! ^_^ I added up the reviews, listening to both sides of the story. Here's your vote put to motion!  
  
- - - - -  
  
How could Lizzy even consider that? There was no way she could pull that off! After all, even if Lain did make the tryouts and she was accepted to be a cheerleader.. what would she do when they expected her to show off moves she didn't have? Perhaps it was just the early morning making her think crazy ideas.. that had to be it.  
  
When she headed downstairs to breakfast, she was somewhat surprised to see Matt and Lain.. not only talking, but being friendly!  
  
"That was so cool! Those moves are awesome!" Matt hollered, his eyes still lit up even after the demonstration in back. "You've got to show me those!"  
  
Lain smiled. "Heh, well kid I myself am still in training, plus I'm really not that good of a teacher. No patience and all.." her smile turned into a smirk. "I honestly don't know how Haru puts up with me!"  
  
Matt's face fell. "Then.. you won't show me anything?"  
  
"No, but I'll be more than happy to correct you," Lain restored the boy's hopes. "You find a sensei willing to teach, and I'll check your moves, tell you what you're doing wrong, and show you how to do it right. Just don't ask me to teach you the basics or anything! Oi, when I say I have no patience.." she shook her head, the smile still on her face.  
  
"I saw you, you were really good," Lizzy went to say, trying not to say anything on her attire. Talk about a fashion no-no! Long, black baggy jeans, a red tank top and that hideous large red bandana. Black boots and.. where those biker gloves? "You could make cheerleading if you tried out!"  
  
"Ha, now dancing is my thing," Lain turned her attention from Lizzy to Matt. "I've been told I've got talent where that goes, though I suppose it helps to also know martial arts." Turning back to Lizzy, she gave her a quizzical look. "But cheerleading? You're joking, right?"  
  
"I'm totally serious!" Lizzy stated. "You could really make it if you tried out!"  
  
Lain shook her head. "Sorry if you misunderstood me." Her eyes met Lizzy's, blank sincerity hidden in her features, a little trick she picked up from her sensei. "I'd rather cover myself in honey and shove my face down an ant hole then even consider trying out for cheerleading. Don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against them. It's just so far off from my thing it's, well.. literally laughable. That and skirts scare me."  
  
"Scare you?" Lizzy gave her cousin a quizzical look. How could clothing scare someone? A joke maybe? Perhaps, by the look in her face..  
  
"Come on guys, lets get going or you'll be late!" Jo commented as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing her keys.  
  
"Strait up, lets fly!" Lain called, walking past the confused faces of everyone else as her voice rang through the house, "I call shotgun!"  
  
- - - - -  
  
So, calling shotgun meant that she called the front seat in the car, Lizzy noted before they pulled up to school. She would have to remember that. Some of her words were.. weird. Really weird.  
  
Lain could have followed Lizzy into school, hang out with her and, well.. completely embarrass her with her non English-speaking tendencies and totally off clothes, but instead she headed off on her own. Whether she knew where to go or not Lizzy was not sure. All she knew was that with hardly a word she was walking away from her side to God knows where.  
  
"So, where's your cousin?" Gordo asked Lizzy just before the blonde had a chance to even open her locker, her two friends already at her heels.   
  
"Uh.. I don't know," Lizzy answered truthfully, finishing up with her combination and pulling open her locker.  
  
"Is she a geek then?" Miranda inquired. "I knew it!"  
  
"But you said she was ok over the phone yesterday," Gordo went to protest. He paused for a moment, arching an eyebrow as he answered his own question. "She was listening, wasn't she?"  
  
"No!" Lizzy tried to correct. "Well, yes- I mean no! Well, she was in the same room, but I don't think she was listening."  
  
"So she's a geek then?" Miranda continued to press it. "Or one of those really freaky people?"  
  
"Um.." Well, she wasn't exactly freaky. More like.. "She looks just like me," Lizzy tried to stray from the categorical topic.  
  
"Hey look, it's the looser. Where are your pathetic little friends?" Kate Sanders.. she must be harassing some poor kid. The trio turned to take a look at the poor victim.. and their eyes widened. Miranda and Gordo saw Lizzy…  
  
"Kate, stop it!" Lizzy approached the girl who at the time was surrounded by her cheerleader posse. "She's my cousin, not me!" She paused. "Wait, I'm not a looser!"  
  
Kate's eyes widened when she saw Lizzy, moving at first back and forth between the both of them. "Ugh.. yes you ARE McGuire!" Finding her voice finally, she took the normal uptight stance she seemed to take on as easily as breathing air. She looked to Lain, a devious smirk on her face. "Well, I see your clone is even worse at style then you are. I never even thought that was possible!"  
  
Lain arched an eyebrow, a look in her eyes that vented warning. "The way you talk.." She shook her head, managing a small chuckle. "It's almost as though you think I actually care what your opinion is on my attire. Sad.." Holding up a hand and stopping Kate before she could say another word, she continued, her eyes narrowed in fierce forewarning. "As much as I would love to stand here and listen to you attack me with every pathetic little insult you can come up with, I think I'll just make myself useful elsewhere in hopes you'll get a clue and don't follow me." She put emphasis on the word don't and, giving one last glare at Kate, began to head down the hall.  
  
"Whoa.." Lizzy and Miranda shared Gordo's words, as they watched the girl walk away. Her English was hard to grasp.. but her insults were like fire to Kate's ice. "Well.." Kate tried to grab her voice back, too late. Turning to Lizzy and her friends, she merely gave them a disgusted look. "What are you looking at? Later, losers." A slight flick of her head, and she and her friends turned to walk away. For once, Kate had lost in a battle of wits.  
  
- - - - -  
  
It wasn't until lunch time that Lizzy saw Lain again. Apparently the girl was quite good at disappearing acts. Not only could they not find her down the hall, but she was in none of her morning classes either. However, as the time to feed came around, she stuck out well, hailing near the back of the line, her eyes seemingly busy with nothing in particular.  
  
"Hey Lain!" Lizzy had grabbed Gordo and Miranda from the line, causing a few groans since they were being pulled back further, but didn't mind as much as the cause was to introduce them to the girl who had stood up to Kate.   
  
Lain arched an eyebrow at her name, her eyes trailing over to her cousin and what seemed to be two friends of hers. Perhaps the same two people she was talking to last night. By the looks on their faces, it wasn't surprising to find that they too didn't expect at all the whole identical thing. She herself was a bit annoyed by it..  
  
"Mirdanda, Gordo, this is my cousin Lain. Lain, these are my two best friends." Lizzy introduced with a smile.  
  
Lain, whose arms were currently crossed over her chest, raised slightly her right, as if in some sort of greeting. "Yo," she replied simply.  
  
Miranda looked confused. "Yo?" Who said 'yo' anymore?  
  
"That was really cool how you talked down Kate Sanders," Gordo stated, having found his voice before his black-haired friend there.  
  
"Oh, was that her name?" Lain seemed bored with the subject, and indeed the morning incident did not interest her. To her, Kate was just another annoying idiot whose pathetic life revolved around making others lives miserable. None of her concern.  
  
"Yeah, Kate is the most popular girl in school!" Miranda tried to explain. "No one has been able to insult her like that!"  
  
"It's not an insult if it's the truth," Lain replied simply, trying to hold herself back from a yawn.  
  
Lizzy's eyes widened some. She was so good at this.. she wished that she had the nerve to give Kate a piece of her mind.. and the skill. She couldn't help but feel a little.. jealous, maybe?  
  
Having now reached the line to collect their.. lunch.. Lain grabbed a tray, and watched with disgust as they poured on what seemed like.. maybe mystery meat? If it even was meat. "Oh, yummy," she muttered with sarcasm., looking over to take note of the others' reactions. Apparently, they were trying to decide where most of this stuff originally came from themselves.. or what they came from.  
  
"Oh great.." Miranda sighed as she looked around. All of the lunch tables were filled. They would have to eat on the grass.. again. If only Lizzy hadn't dragged them to the back..   
  
"Four seats over there," Lain motioned over to the table, and the trio's eyes went wide.  
  
"Are you nuts, that's the cheerleading table!" Miranda protested. "We can't sit there!"  
  
"Why not," Gordo pitched in. "It's better than eating on the grass. Besides, lunch tables shouldn't be set into categories! Everyone should be able to sit where they want to! I say, we go for.." his voice trailed off as Lain walked past him, already heading to the table.  
  
"Hey, this stuff looks nasty enough, I'm not going to add dirt and bugs to the mix," she replied simply. Shrugging, Lizzy and her friends followed. Of course, they didn't expect for the girl to just plop down on a seat and begin picking up her silverware. One look at the cheerleaders, a simple, "How you doin," and she began to dig right in.  
  
"Ugh! WHAT do you think you're doing!" Kate hollered, watching in disgust as Lain picked at what was supposed to be turkey.  
  
Lain just looked at her, and shrugged simply. "I'm eating." As if it were the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"You don't belong in this seat," Kate went to challenge the girl, hoping to get back for her comments earlier that day. She would be put in her place.  
  
"Why not?" Gordo went to say. "We have every much of a right to sit here as you do!"  
  
"If you don't like the company," Lain motioned to the grass, "then you can eat elsewhere. Just depends what's worse, eating with us or in the dirt."  
  
"I'm not leaving," Kate stated. "You are!" She stood up, her eyes flaring at the girl.  
  
"Kate, leave her alone!" Lizzy cried.. though it didn't really seem like Lain needed help in this matter.  
  
"Be quiet, McGuire," Kate hissed, glaring back at Lain. "I was speaking to your clone!"  
  
"A clone is someone who was created through the DNA of another by use of science. I'm her cousin. Big difference. If the matter still confuses you, I know of some books you can look up that will help you understand it better."  
  
"You-"  
  
Interrupting Kate, Lain turned to the others. "Are you gonna sit down, or what?"  
  
Lizzy glanced at Kate. It was time she too took a stand. "Yeah, I think I will." And she sat down.  
  
Miranda and Gordo followed after, causing an expressionless look on Kate's face. Surprise.. that was twice in one day. Was she loosing her edge? What else could she do, or say? "You.." but what could she say? What could she do? And so, for the first time ever the cheerleaders ate with others.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Even though Lain didn't have morning classes with Lizzy, she did share in her afternoon ones. Lucky enough, so did Miranda and Gordo. In fact, the three shared the normal same schedule, except for two classes. When Miranda and Lizzy had gyme, Gordo had social studies, and vice versa. Oh well, they didn't really have much of a chance to talk anyway. For some reason, it seemed as if all the teachers banned together against the students, literally attacking them with assignments the first day, both in school and homework-wise. By the time school finally did let out, Lain met up with Lizzy for only a moment, informing her that she was going to be gone and out for a few hours, and then she was gone.  
  
Luckily, the trio got their homework done early, having helped one another by use of the three-way phone. By the time dinner rolled around, they had persuaded their parents to let them hang out at the mall for a while.  
  
So, for the rest of the evening they spent their time at the mall, buying with what money they brought along, though for the most part they found entertainment in trying on clothes, talking, and just having a good time. Night time came around quick, and before any of them realized it they were already beginning to shut down the mall. Luckily, it had closed early today at 7, some big ceremony or what-not, else they would have gotten in trouble had they stayed until the normal closing hours.  
  
"I can't wait to get home and start organizing my clothes!" Miranda cried while Lizzy tried to pick a dial on the phone, oblivious to the fact that she was having a hard time picking up on a dial phone. "And those earrings I got at Claires are sooo cute, they would go perfect with my new pants, don't you think Gordo?"  
  
Gordo only shrugged in response. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Guys," Lizzy looked to the three, a somewhat frightened expression in her eyes. "The phone.. won't work."  
  
Miranda and Gordo suddenly turned to Lizzy, their expressions a mix of fear and surprise. "You're joking, right?" Gordo inquired.  
  
"No, listen." Lizzy handed the phone to Gordo, and both he and Miranda surrounded themselves around it, listening in for something.. anything. However, they found nothing. "Did you put in the money?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yes," Lizzy said. "Two times. It won't give me back my change either."  
  
The three looked at each other. It was very late out, the street lights having already lit up in full glow. Even the stars above were almost complete in number. It sure got dark early.. perhaps that had something to do with the storm that seemed to be rolling in as well.  
  
"What do we do?" Miranda asked, looking helplessly at each of them, though none of them had a good answer.  
  
"Maybe.. maybe we can walk home," Lizzy attempted. "It's not THAT far.."  
  
"WHAT?" Miranda cried. "It's going to rain soon! Just look at the sky!"  
  
"Well we can't wait here," Lizzy reasoned.  
  
"We may not have to walk all the way home," Gordo said. "Maybe we can just go to Lanny's house, it's closer."  
  
"Lanny?" Lizzy raised an eyebrow. "Matt's friend?"  
  
"At least he would have a phone," Gordo reasoned. "We can call for a ride there."  
  
"What choice do we have?" Miranda asked.  
  
Lizzy sighed. That was right.. what choice DID they have?..  
  
They walked for about ten minutes in silence, the night creeping everyone of them out. It wasn't so much the dark as the place they had to walk through in the dark. Not exactly the safest of neighborhoods, or at least that's what Lizzy's mother always said when they drove by. Huddled close together, they looked like three cowering rabbits. Easy prey for anyone wanting to make a couple of quick bucks..  
  
The sound of a knife clicked open, and before any of them realized what was going on, Lizzy was pulled into an alley by large, strong arms. Her shrieks rang out, and were quickly silenced as a rough hand slapped her mouth shut, so hard that it already started to bruise up.. though that wasn't exactly the thing on her mind.  
  
"Gordo and Miranda's eyes were wide with shock as they saw the shadow trailing Lizzy further and deeper into the dark alley, his voice loud, causing his chest to rumble against Lizzy's back. "Your money or your life."  
  
"W..we…we don't.."  
  
"We don't have any money," Gordo's whole body began to tremble, he was stuck in fear. What could he do? The knife shone bright in the moon, held directly at Lizzy's throat. If he tried anything.. "We don't have any money!" he almost shouted when he realized the man didn't answer. "Please, let her go.. please."  
  
"You don't, huh?" The brute looked over the things that were once in their hands, now scattered to the floor. They had probably been on their way home from the mall.. more than likely, they were telling the truth. A large sneer held into his shadowed features, and he chuckled almost viciously. "All right then, maybe I'll just have some fun with this little honey."  
  
Lizzy's eyes widened, her body if shaking now was trembling like someone having a seizure. Petrified with fear. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't speak..  
  
"Try that again." Another voice made its way through the shadows, causing the giant who held Lizzy by the throat to turn in utter surprise, his grip tightening on both her and the knife as he held it closer to her skin, so much that the blade broke through to draw blood. "Get away, or she dies!" he hollered, his voice filled with sincerity, anger, and perhaps.. fear?  
  
The moon silhouetted off the stranger who had just made his appearance, causing the massive man to relax a little. He was only a kid. He looked no older than the others, long black hair pulled back behind him in a low ponytail, save for the bangs that almost covered his eyes, as well as some hair hanging on the sides between his eyes and ears. Clad in pretty normal attire, a black tank top, black jeans, boots, and a silver belt, he seemed like your average kid. However, the voice did not belong to an average kid for sure. It stung like fire, almost like that of a man's, smooth and calm, yet at the same time burning with warning. And his eyes.. a pale blue. They almost seemed to shimmer like diamonds, even in the dark. But to the man.. he was nothing but a brat.  
  
"Let her go," the boy answered, "or you die." Before any of them could react, the child had moved swiftly through the night. Hidden in the bleak darkness, they could only hear the muzzled cry of the taller man, and a crash. Gordo, driven by fear, but more for the safety of Lizzy then himself, ran into find her. She had to be here.. she had to be somewhere! "Lizzy!"  
  
"I.. I.. I.." Lizzy's voice was strained, and she cried out when she felt soft skin touch hers.. but it was only Gordo's. Her body trembling, she allowed him to help her to her feet.  
  
"Lets go, now!" Gordo hollered, beginning to drag her from the alley.  
  
However, Lizzy hesitated. That man.. no, that boy, had saved her. What if he wasn't all right? What if that man.. but then, what would happen to her if she didn't go now?   
  
- - - - -  
  
AN: Ok people, so here's your next choice in the matter! What happens?  
  
1.Lizzy sticks around  
  
2.Lizzy high-tails it OUT of there!  
  
Also, if you have any other idea's on your mind, feel free to share! Hope none of you blast me for my idea in this chapter, as I kinda moved away a bit from the normal um.. almost semi-non-realistic world of Lizzy ^_^  
  
- - - - - 


	3. Chapter 3 – Spinning on a Whim

Twisting the Stars  
  
By: Firefly  
  
Chapter 3 – Spinning on a Whim  
  
- - - - -  
  
AN: All right peoples, the votes are in! Apparently, all of you thought Lizzy should high-tail it out of there! Though I love the suggested by Alison, so I'm also putting that in motion. Thanks for the reviews! Hope to keep you all interested!  
  
- - - - -  
  
"I.. I.. I can't.." Lizzy breathed hard, moving a step closer, even as fear pulled at her every fiber. She had to know if that boy was all right! What if he was hut? What if.."  
  
"Lizzy lets go!" Gordo suddenly grabbed her hand and began to pull her alongside him and Miranda who were now moving as fast as humanly possible down the street. Driven by adrenaline alone, they couldn't stop running, didn't want to stop.. until finally they all reached Lizzy's home.  
  
- - - - -  
  
After the police had come and gone, them having driven Gordo and Miranda back home, Lizzy found herself frozen on the couch, still somewhat certain that all that had happened was only some kind of dream. The small prick on her neck from the knife had been treated immediately. Luckily, it was not infected or worse. While Jo held onto her daughter, her arms pulling her close as if to never let her go again, Lain, whom had arrived home just an hour earlier, was already making a storm in the living room.  
  
"Baka yarou! Tamae no onore!" She always found herself cursing in Japanese when irritated. She didn't exactly know the language, just a few words and phrases.. added to almost every curse they could muster. Had Jo known the language, her face would have been red in anger..  
  
Twisting around, Lain crossed her arms over her chest. "I swear to God they'll find that jerk-off! If I have to go hunting for him myself-"  
  
"No!" Jo jumped to her feet, her voice hauled with both fear and anger. "You will do no such thing! That man is is.. well he's a terrible man!" Jo was yelling now, laying her frustrations on her niece. "The police WILL handle it, I don't want you going out!" Twisting around, she faced Lizzy. "I don't want you ever going out, ever again.."  
  
Lain arched an eyebrow. She knew that most of what she said was out of fear for the moment. She would calm down later.. but right now, by the look of Lizzy's state, she herself was too afraid to argue, and instead just nodded. She didn't care about her aunt's words. She would round up the gang if she had to, and man.. they could sure make a lot of noise when they wanted to. This would not be the end of it.  
  
- - - - -  
  
The next morning everything ran with routine, though with less enthusiasm than usual. Lizzy was unusually silent, brooding really. She was offered the day off of school, but she didn't take it. It would be better to get out of the house, go to school with her friends.. maybe that would help her calm down some. Surprisingly, she didn't have any nightmares that night. She slept fairly well to tell the truth. She wasn't really sure why..  
  
When she arrived at school, she was greeted by her two best friends, who were also at the time unusually quiet. Just a simple, almost meaningless "Hey" from the both of them as greetings, and then for a long while everything got silent. That was.. until he walked their way. (didn't think I would leave him out, did ya? ^_~ Thanx for the suggestions, Alison, piper, and Vals)  
  
It was the same boy that had helped the three out last night. He didn't look injured or dead. Lizzy's eyes went wide, and so did Miranda's and Gordo's when they saw him. Sure, most of him was hidden in the shadows, but they saw enough to pinpoint him out. He was.. hot. No, he was beyond hot. He made Ethan Craft look like Tudgeman for crying out loud! He was pretty well-built for his age, his strange hair and those icy blue eyes making him seem both mysterious and desiring.  
  
Apparently, Kate and her posse noticed this two, and went over to introduce themselves. However, fate was not on their side either as the boy was suddenly jumped from behind, Lain's cries ringing loud throughout the halls. "HAAAAARUUUUUUUU!!!!!!"  
  
Figures that they would know each other, Lizzy almost pouted, before her feet began to move fast. Gordo and Miranda were right on her heels, and before she knew what she was doing she blurted out, a little too loudly, "Thank you for saving my life!!"  
  
The halls went silent, and all eyes turned to them. In fact, some had already heard of the Lizzy and her friend's late-night fight, and the fact that this guy..   
  
"It was you who helped her out?" Lain inquired, pulling herself up higher on his back, her face twisting around to his side as she looked at his eyes.  
  
"Yes.. that was me." Even when not under pressure, his voice sounded so deep, so.. sexy was the word?  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" Lain smacked him on the back of his head, letting go to drop on her own feet. He wasn't tall, really, merely an inch higher than Lain, if that. "Don't even invite me to the fight! Noooo, big tough man had to show up all alone! Forget to call his lil buddy for all the fun!"  
  
Fun? Lizzy was about to scream. What part of that was fun!!  
  
The boy gave Lain a quizzical look, muttering something about trying to use telepathy next time, before he turned back to Lizzy and the others. One could appreciate his eyes from afar, but to look in them as Lizzy was now.. you could get so lost in those eyes. They were so deep, almost like eternal pools of darkness, everything hidden in shadow. Lizzy found herself.. entranced. "You don't need to thank me, I wouldn't be much of a person if I just walked away when I could have helped." So modest too.  
  
Apparently, Miranda was having the same thoughts on the guy, a somewhat messy smile on her face. "I.. m-m-m-my Miranda is name." Miranda stated, causing a confused look from Gordo.  
  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot!" Lain said with a smirk. "Haru, this is my cousin Lizzy, and her friends Miranda and Gordo. All, Haru."  
  
"Hi, how ya doin?" Gordo greeted in a normal fashion.  
  
"Uh.. yeah.. h-hi.." Lizzy managed. That and her last statement was all she really could say. How could this be Lain's friend? He was so.. so..  
  
"Nice to meet you," he stated, and was suddenly grabbed and pulled away by Lain. "Come on, come on!" she hollered, "I'll be nice and show you around, even if you were a pain and didn't invite me to the brawl!"  
  
Lizzy and Miranda were frozen.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Surprisingly enough, though neither Lizzy or Miranda were going to complain about it, the boy known as Haru shared their first class, History. As usual their teacher Mr. Pineclean (aren't I so creative?) took no notice of any new students, carrying on that day with what they had started the last, even though it was only their second day in school.   
  
".. and that brings me to the Revolution in Japan which forged the way for the Meji era," Mr. Pineclean stated with a grunt. (can anyone tell I'm into Japanese stuff?) "This is what opened up inspiration to the west, allowing them access and knowledge to things like trains, guns, and other various sorts. Now, I want you all to do a group project on this, that will in doubt lead to a presentation, say.. two weeks from now."  
  
Lizzy's eyes widened, and she looked to both Miranda and Gordo who seemed to have shared her thoughts. Two weeks? On top of all the homework the other classes were sure to give, they didn't have time for a whole project! Well, at least they could choose the topic and the style in which they could present it.. but then, wouldn't that be even MORE work? Just trying to think up an idea..  
  
Apparently, the class agreed with them, as small groans rang out through the walls. However, Mr. Pineclean wouldn't have their grunts and protests, and instead continued on. "This being the beginning of the year, we'll see how well you do when I don't assign you partners. You can all group up in three!"  
  
Lizzy jumped up just as she said that, ready to join up as usual with Gordo and Miranda, but then.. there was Haru. He was so deep, so mysterious.. she wanted to know him better. She wanted this project with him.. but then, could she leave out Gordo and Miranda? They would understand, right? I mean, they would have all kinds of projects together in the future!  
  
At that point, she felt torn.  
  
- - - - -  
  
AN: Hey peeps, sorry for the shorter section, just running out of ideas! Ok, well maybe not one. Heh, I could see Haru becoming a little factor in this one, muwa ha ha ha. Is he a good match for Lizzy? But then, there's Gordo? Or maybe this won't be a romance at all! How will things turn out? It's all up to you! I set em' up, you knock em' down!  
  
Ok, so now there's that little conflict. Who will Lizzy do the project with?  
  
1.Haru  
  
2.Gordo and Miranda  
  
You decide!!!  
  
- - - - - 


End file.
